Paint Fight
by Ravyn Stormwatcher
Summary: Ren is one of the few people who have never been afraid of Gaara. In fact, since he came back more open, they've been really good friends. Leave it to children and some paint to make them realize how much they really like each other. Lemon alert!


"Ren!"

The Suna kunoichi turned at the sound of her name. Another Suna shinobi was running towards her haphazardly. She raised her eyebrow at the obvious Genin.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, her violet eyes amused at the Genin's enthusiasm.

"The Kazekage wants to see you. It's about the mural painting today."

Ren smiled. "Thanks. I'll go right away." She leapt onto the nearest roof, jumping towards the Kazekage building. The local daycare centers for shinobi and kunoichi were joining forces to paint a mural on the side of the Kazekage building. Gaara, obviously, had to be there. Ren and Gaara had been friends since Gaara had come back changed. Well, as much of friends as you could be with Gaara. They were civil toward each other, and worked together easily, albeit in silence.

Five minutes later Ren arrived. She was the fastest kunoichi in the village. She opened both of the doors to the building, flaring them around her in a dramatic entrance. Kankuro, in the main lobby, looked up at the noise and shook his head.

"Ren is it impossible for you to do anything subtle?" he asked with a grin.

She waved her hand in a comedic dismissal. "Is he in his office?"

"Yeah. Go right on up."

Ren waved and raced up the stairs. She hated walking slow. She was in front of his office in no time. She considered just barging in but decided on knocking first. She didn't get a chance to. As she lifted a fist to knock, a voice stopped her.

"Come in Ren. I know it's you."

Ren looked up at Gaara's third eye watching her in the hallway and grinned. She slammed the door open, revealing the stoic redhead seated at his desk.

"You called Kazekage-sama?" Ren smiled.

"Yes. I would like you to help me chaperone at the mural painting today. I need another pair of eyes. Ones that work."

Ren grimaced. "Oh come on Kazekage-sama! You know I'm not good with kids!"

Gaara lifted a hairless eyebrow. "Are you going to refuse an order from your Kazekage?"

Ren sighed. "That depends. Who is it that's asking me?" She walked over to his desk, planted her hands firmly, and glared at him. "The Kazekage or Gaara, my friend?"

Gaara's lips twitched in what looked as though a ghost of a smile. It vanished faster than it had come. Ren decided that it was just her imagination.

"Your friend, Ren. For a number of reasons."

"Oh really? And what are those?" A mischievous glint shone in Ren's eyes.

"One, because you can keep the kids in line. Two, because you need the experience of dealing with children. Three…" Gaara considered how to convince her. "Three, because I need my best friend to defend me from hordes of screaming fangirls."

Conflicting emotions ran through Ren. She was flattered that he had called her his best friend; however, the flat emotionless tone in his voice was when he had said it hurt.

"Fine. I'll do it." Ren said.

"Thank you Ren. It starts in ten minutes." Gaara told her.

Ren, almost back to usual bouncy sound, groaned and slammed the door behind her. She figured she had enough time to run home and grab a few paints of her own. She lived in a small, but homey, apartment. It was the most she could afford. She unlocked her door, revealing a neon-paint splattered wall that she had decorated herself. She darted down to her closet and pulled out a bunch of glittered paints, neon paints and a couple normal colors. She shoved them into a small khaki messenger bag and turned to leave. A flicker of motion caught her eye. She whipped out a kunai before realizing that it was only her reflection in the mirror. She sighed in relief, stopping briefly to look at it. A short, violet-eyed girl stared back at her. Ren's hair was black with vertical red stripes and blue bangs. Completely natural, but she had no idea how it had happened. Her skin was pale for a shinobi. Also completely natural. She was wearing a black Japanese button shirt, with silver dragons on it. A fishnet shirt went down to her elbows. Her pants were black and had a cargo look to them, with many pockets. In between two of the pockets was her holster for kunai and shuriken. She wore plain shinobi sandals. A katana hung across her back. Deciding that she didn't need it, she untied the holster and laid it down on her bed. Smiling crookedly at her reflection, she turned and raced out of her home, back to the Kazekage tower.

A swarm of children under seven were standing in front of the tower. Gaara was up in front of them giving a speech. He looked calm, but Ren could tell that her friend was terrified. His eyes were searching the crowd desperately, searching for Ren. A look of relief washed over him as she landed behind the crowd.

"I would like to thank the children here for agreeing to paint this mural for the village. Paints are on either side as are the paintbrushes. Please no obscene drawings. You may start. Have fun."

Screaming with pleasure, the children ran to the supplies and started. Gaara walked over to Ren. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come."

Ren gave him a look. "I wasn't about to disobey a direct order from the Kazekage."

"Hn." Gaara replied, watching the children paint. "And no throwing paint!" he called. Collective groans arose from the older children. Ren smiled a little.

***30 minutes later ***

The mural was really coming along. About a quarter of it was finished. Ren had joined in the fun after five minutes. Despite her anxiety about working with children, she was accepted with open arms and the children quickly began helping her. At her urging, Gaara had painted a few things, but almost immediately went back to observing when he had finished his contribution. Suddenly one of some of the older kids ignored the rules and squirted paint at one of his friends. The girl screamed in disgusted amusement.

"Hey! I said no paint throwing!" Normally, this tone from Gaara would send anyone running. However, the two kids just giggled. Confused by their reaction, Gaara was about to say something else to them, something sterner. He didn't get the chance. A glob of wetness had hit him directly. Slowly he turned around to see Ren grinning evilly at him. He reached up and gently touched his hair. His fingers came back green. The same green paint that was coating Ren's hand was also coating his hair. He turned to look at his reflection a nearby window. Half of his normally bright red hair was now splattered with bright green. He turned back to Ren, who was still grinning evilly. He didn't look happy.

"Ren…" he said threateningly. He took a step toward her, then stopped and turned back to watching the children paint. Ren's grin grew wider when she saw how ridiculous he looked with the paint dripping down his hair and onto his clothes. Following his lead, she too turned around and went back to the mural. Some of the children greeted her with grins as big as hers and handed her a rag to wipe her hand off with. When it was clean, they slapped her high fives.

Gaara cast a surreptitious glance over his should at Ren. Her back was to him. A small smirk graced his face for a split second and went back to his normal expression.

15 minutes went by without incident. The mural was half finished. Ren had drawn a large whale, mostly because people in Suna haven't seen one. It was more of a cartoonish whale, without much detail in its body. The background of the tail and one of the fins had been painted a lighter blue with indigo and dark blue swirl. She stepped back from her paint, smiling with pride. Then it was her turn to be hit by sudden glob of wet. Slowly, she touched her hair and gaped as her fingers came away purple. She whirled around. Gaara still had his back to her, but she could see the purple paint that streaked his hand.

"Oh, it's _so_ on." she muttered, squirting some silver glitter paint that she had been using for added detail on her whale onto her palm. Rearing back, she threw the paint at him with all the force of a baseball pitcher. It hit him with a solid splat sound. Gaara whirled around, but Ren had already gone back to adding silver lining detail to the whale's body. Despite her so-called innocence, it was obvious who it came from; no one else would be bold enough to throw paint, or anything, at the Kazekage. And if that wasn't enough, the tell-tale silver was streaked across her hand. He grabbed some orange paint from a bottle nearby and threw it back. She gasped when it hit low of the back of her head and the cold dripped down her neck. Gaara didn't turn around fast enough and Ren was able to catch his eye. She looked at the orange on his hand and growled.

"Orange?" she cried, outraged. "You should know that orange clashes horribly with my hair."

Gaara stared at her. He seemed almost…amused. "You started it." he said.

"Oh really? Bring it on, then!" Ren cried, grabbing gold glitter paint and throwing it at him. It hit him on the top right corner of his face and dripped down his cheek. Children, beginning to notice, shrieked with laughter and joined Ren, throwing all manner of colors at Gaara. Splatters of every color coated his hair and face and he was forced to throw his arm up in defense against the flying rainbow. Ren had to stop throwing the various paint colors when she realized she was laughing too hard to breathe. She sat down, laughing and wheezing. The children noticed her weakness and turned on her, throwing paint on Ren instead. She cried out, throwing her hands above her head. It was basically useless against the horde of children throwing paint at her. She was just as much a rainbow as Gaara was by the time the parents arrived and grabbed their children. Ren stayed on the floor, still laughing, even though the children had stopped.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up. A painted Gaara was standing over her, looking though he was attempting not to laugh. That was a shocker. Since when did Gaara laugh? He extended a hand to help her up. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"I think we need a shower." Ren said.

"You think so? Here, I was thinking that we should just go and play in the mud!" Gaara said sarcastically.

Ren flapped a hand at him. "Sarcasm is not endearing to anyone, Gaara."

He gave her a look. "Obviously. You use it as a language."

Ren gasped, playfully pretending to be hurt. "Your words…they kill!" She did a fake faint. Gaara shook his head.

"Ren, do you even have a shower in that dingy apartment of yours?" Gaara asked.

"Hey! It's not dingy! And yes I do." Ren cried.

"Is it any good?" Gaara asked, ignoring her protest.

"Well…it's not too bad." Ren admitted quietly. "Why is my shower any concern of yours? You have your own."

"The well being of the citizens of my village is always my concern." Gaara retorted. He reached over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards his house. "Come on. You can use mine. No doubt it'll be better for you."

She didn't protest, knowing his was probably right, but did take her wrist back as she followed him home. It was right behind the Kazekage tower so they didn't have far to walk. Gaara let Ren in and showed her to the bathroom.

"Here. You can use Temari's shampoo. She's on a mission right now so she won't mind."

"Thanks." Ren said quietly, giving him her famous crooked smile. He bowed his head slightly and left the room. She sighed as she closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and burst out laughing. She looked like a pack of Skittles had exploded. Not bothering to undress (she figured her clothes needed it as much as she did) she turned on the water and stepped into the shower. It instantly ran a weird reddish magenta-y color. She sighed at the instant heat. It took so long for her own shower to heat up. This one heated instantly and was huge compared to her small one. Maybe her apartment was dingy after all.

Pushing the thought away, she began to clean the paint off of her skin. Her normally spiked hair hung around her face. She sighed again in pleasure as the heated water poured down her back.

She lost track of the time. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the floor of the shower when a quiet knock came on the door. It was like she was just coming out of a trance.

"Yes?" she called.

"Are you ok, Ren?" Gaara called back.

"Fine."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." she said slowly.

Ren heard the door open. "I'm dressed." she said quietly.

The curtain was yanked open, revealing Gaara with an incredulous expression on his face. "Ren you are the craziest girl I know."

She looked at him, flashing the crooked smile. He was still covered with paint. "You still need a shower." she told him. He nodded. "Would…would you like to join me?"

He blinked, stunned. He did, however kick off his shoes, and sat down across from her. Both had their legs drawn up to their chests. He closed the curtain to prevent anymore water from spilling onto the floor. For a few moments, the two fully clothed Suna shinobi stared at each other. Then Ren noticed some paint that wasn't being taken off by the water on his hand. She took it and drew it under full blast of the water. Using her thumb, she easily rubbed it off. She looked up and saw that Gaara was staring at the conjoining of their hands. When he realized she was looking at him, he met her eyes. She gave him a small smile. She went to pull her hand away, but he suddenly entwined his fingers with hers and held them tightly so that she could not escape. She blinked staring up at him, confused.

"Ren, you are my friend right?" He said it as though he wasn't sure.

"Of course. What's wrong, Gaara?"

He didn't answer her question, simply saying, "Good." Then, shinobi-fast, he was next to her with an arm around her shoulder.

She gasped and looked up at Gaara above her. Sea-foam met violet and Ren instantly relaxed into him, something in his eyes telling her that she should. Another twenty minutes passed without incident or conversation. Ren had her head resting on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara sat with his emotions conflicting. A sudden burst of clarity and confidence burst through him. He looked down at Ren and tipped her chin up to look at him. Her violet eyes looked at him confused and he crashed his lips down on hers.

She was stunned. Then her brain synapses began to fire again and she started to kiss back. When they had both run out of air, Gaara pulled away. Ren looked into his eyes once again. Gaara suddenly pulled Ren into a tight hug. Ren, still a little confused, took a moment to respond but returned the gesture a few seconds later. They stayed like that for a while, just reveling in the fact that they had each other. The water still poured down on them.

Suddenly, Gaara pulled back and kissed her again. His kisses were hot and soft and full of need. Ren responded just as eagerly. Gaara's tongue ran over her lips, asking, no, begging, for entrance. Ren curved her lips into a smile so he would know she was playing with him when she didn't open. A playful growl echoed in the back of Gaara's throat as he gently bit Ren's lower lip, demanding entrance this time. Ren allowed him in time and his tongue was instantly inside, exploring eagerly. She moaned as he massaged her tongue with his. For Gaara, he was a pretty good kisser. Very good, in fact, as her mind was cleared of everything but him. His hands roamed her body, going from tangled in her hair to down to her waist and back up. Her arms were fastened tightly around his neck, pressing them together. When Gaara's hand reached her shoulders again, he reached forward, undoing the buttons on the front of her shirt. Ren helped him, shrugging her shirt off and leaving her only in her bindings. Ren's hands undid his vest nimbly and he let go of her only for a moment to slip his arms out. Once they were free, they were back around Ren's thin frame.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and Gaara easily won again. He continued exploring Ren's mouth while he easily untied the knot on her bindings. He broke away from the kiss to attack her neck and unwound the bandages revealing first the flat plane of her stomach, then going higher until her breasts were revealed. Panting, Ren looked at him.

"Gaara…you're wearing way too much." she murmured as she undid the buttons on his coat. He shrugged it off and rolled on top of her in the shower.

The bathtub was large enough for about sixteen people and two could fit luxuriously. Gaara's mouth trailed down to Ren's breast, and engulfed her left nipple in it. Ren let out another needy moan and arched her back, trying to get more of the pleasure. It was unlike any pleasure Ren had ever felt and she felt molten heat pool in her core as she felt herself get wetter. Gaara smirked at her reaction, switching to pay attention to the neglected twin. He could feel himself growing hard and he knew that Ren could feel it as well.

He kissed back up to her mouth and reclaimed it in such a passionate kiss, Ren felt as though she were drowning in nirvana. Her hands drifted down his chest, tracing his abs. Ren felt him shiver at her feather-light touch. Slightly annoyed that he hadn't moaned yet, she fluttered her fingers up towards his nipples, ghosting over them slightly. Gaara's hands shot to Ren's wrists, pinning them easily to the floor of the tub over her head.

"Ah-ah. Good try kunoichi."

What Ren didn't know was that she was very close to cracking Gaara, making him moan. He didn't let her know this however, as he trailed butterfly kisses from her mouth to the column of her throat, finding the spot that made her moan almost immediately.

_Damn… he can read my body like a book! _she thought as he bit down on the spot, drawing blood and marking her as his own. Gaara licked up the small bit of blood that had been spilled before butterfly kissing back down to her chest, down further to her belly button and dipping his tongue into it. Ren moaned again. Gaara stopped, and looked up at Ren.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret this." his eyes were concerned.

"Gaara, of course I'm sure. I want this so bad."

Gaara seemed relieved. "Are you a virgin?"

Suddenly shy, Ren blushed and nodded slowly, "Yes…but I want you to be my first."

Gaara pressed his lips to the bump of her hipbone before reclaiming her mouth in a kiss that was so filled with love and lust that the volcano in her core flared as she became wetter and wetter. Ren could feel the hard lump against her leg. Gaara's pale fingers easily undid the button on her pants, sliding them down toned legs. Ren was left in a pair of plain black bikini-cut panties. He kissed back up her leg, stopping when he reached the apex of her thighs. He paused, wanting to give her one last chance to back out. He'd understand. Ren nodded slowly and Gaara reached up, pulling her panties down with his teeth. Ren blushed brighter than before as a trim patch of black curls on her most intimate part was revealed.

"It's a bit unfair isn't it?" she asked slowly.

"What is?" Gaara asked carefully.

"I'm completely naked, and you still have pants on."

Gaara smirked. "If you wanted my pants off, you should have just asked."

Ren gave him the look that said she would refuse to dignify his comment with a response. His smirk grew wider, but he did lean back, and pulled his pants and boxers down with one swift motion. He was back on top of her pressing his weight on her as he kissed her again. When he pulled away, he simply stared into her violet eyes with his own sea-green ones. Both were hazy with lust and want and yet, still full of love. The gaze was broken Gaara crawled down her body, reaching her core and gently spreading her legs, revealing how wet it was. He smirked at her obvious desire.

Suddenly shy, Ren stammered, "G-Gaara, what are you going t-" Her words were broken off by a needy moan as Gaara suddenly ran his tongue over her clit. Pleasure coursed through her at his touch. His swirled his tongue in maddening circles around the pleasure spot before descending slowly to her opening.

"Gaara…please…." Ren moaned as she felt the descent.

Gaara smirked and slipped the tip of his tongue into her virgin passage. Ren let out another wanton moan. Gaara suddenly found himself intoxicated by the taste of her essence and drove his tongue deeper into her, trying to get all her could. He did keep Ren's interests in mind, making sure to keep her pleasure above his on the priority list. It seemed pretty fulfilled, if her moans had anything to with it. Gaara withdrew his mouth from her passage, eliciting an annoyed groan from Ren. She didn't complain for long, however, as he replaced his tongue with two fingers and began to suck her clit. Ren threw her head back in pleasure, feeling the impending tsunami crept closer and closer.

"Gaa-Gaara, I-I'm g-ooh-oing t-to…" Ren broke off, unable to continue.

"Shh… it's ok, Ren. Come. Come fore me." Gaara encouraged quietly as he slipped a third finger into Ren's passage, at the same time flicking his tongue over her clit.

The tsunami crashed. Ren arched clear off the bathtub floor, crying out as her vision tunneled and her orgasm ripped through her. Her juices flowed stronger and Gaara lapped them up, attempting not to lose a single drop. Ren collapsed as the pleasure slowly died, gasping in amazement. Gaara crawled back up to Ren's face, kissing her tightly.

Ren pulled away, giving Gaara an evil smile.

"My turn." she said wickedly, using chakra-embedded strength to flip them both over. She descended slowly, until she faced his impressive length. Ren pressed a gentle kiss to the tip, causing Gaara to gasp. Smirking, she pressed the tip of her tongue every so slightly into the slit in the tip. She opened her mouth further, and engulfed all she could. Gaara suddenly had a vice-like grip on her hair, forcing her to keep bobbing up and down, while trying to get Ren to take in more of him. She smirked, feeling Gaara's impending orgasm coming on. Suddenly, all at once, she deep-throated him and gently squeezed his ball sack at the same time. Gaara's hips bucked as him came, shooting hot seed into Ren's mouth, which she immediately drank down.

Gaara flipped them back over, kissing her again. "You are way too good at that." he murmured, kissing back down her neck.

Ren let out more heady moans as Gaara first pressed his lips first to her bitten soft spot, then lower onto her breast, where he began to suck it gently while tweaking the other back into hard little pebbles. One of her moans was all he needed, and suddenly his newly-softened length began to harden again. Ren felt the volcano in her core flare up again. Gaara's nimble fingers crawled down to her clit and began to dance around it. Ren bucked her hips as he had, unintentionally grinding against Gaara's length, making him rock hard.

"Ga-Gaara… I need your…" she stammered. He smirked.

"What do you need? Tell me and I'll give it to you." Gaara continued torturing her clit.

"Please! I-I need-ooh-your-ahh!-I need you! Please!" Ren moaned, too turned on to care if she sounded desperate.

Gaara smirked again. "Of course, milady." He used his legs to spread hers a bit wider. "It's going to hurt."

"I don't care! Please, Gaara, please!"

Gaara smirked again at seeing his normally strongest friend helpless beneath him, rendered useless at a simple touch. He aligned himself carefully with her hole, and with one quick thrust, buried himself inside her. His balls slapped against her ass just as his tip touched the wall at the end of her passage.

Ren's back arched in sudden pain and pleasure. A tear slipped down her cheek, but Gaara kissed it away. He didn't move, allowing her to get used to the feeling. When she was, Ren wiggled her hips in a sign that he could move. Gaara pulled out until only his tip was enclosed in her tight passage before slamming back in. Ren let out a pleasure cry. Gaara continued to thrust into her, following commands from Ren when she would scream "Harder!" or "Faster!".

Ren felt her orgasm build up inside her but she held it in as Gaara thrust into her over and over. She felt him come closer and closer to a certain spot within her. Ren began to buck her hips in time with him and suddenly he hit it. Pleasure burst through her as she groaned. Gaara smirked again and continued to hit the sweet spot within her. Ren knew she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Gaara! Oh, god! Gaara! Yes!" she cried. Gaara drifted his finger down her chest, her stomach and finally brushed over her clit.

And that was all she could take. She let go as her vision tunneled again, her back arched higher than was normal for anyone and screamed his name to the heavens. Gaara gasped as the feminine muscles clamped down on his length. She collapsed as Gaara felt his ball sack tighten and he let himself go.

Ren had completed her goal. As Gaara allowed his orgasm to take over, shooting cum into Ren, he let out a low, satisfied moan before collapsing on his side next to her. They were both panting hard, content for a moment to let the hot water clean them off. After about ten minutes Gaara rolled on his side, propping himself up with his elbow.

"I think we should get out of the shower." He said. "The water's starting to go cold."

And indeed it was. Ren nodded and slowly sat up. Gaara shut the water off and stood up. Ren was still feeling a little weird from her first time, and was unprepared for Gaara as he swept her up into his arms bridal-style and carried her out of the bathroom.

"Gaara!" she squeaked.

"Shh. I know you're tired." Gaara murmured in her ear.

"Where are we going?" Ren asked, sounding as exhausted as she felt.

"My bedroom." He answered.

"Hmmm" Ren curled into his chest as he opened the door and lay his lover languid body on the bed. He pulled the sheet over her and joined her under it. Gaara wrapped his arm around Ren's waist and soon they were both drifting off to sleep.

And then, just before Ren surrendered to blackness, a miracle occurred.

Gaara tightened his grip on her waist, laying his head on her shoulder….

And smiled.


End file.
